


Stark Family Dinner

by jimherondale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Family Dinners, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimherondale/pseuds/jimherondale
Summary: After dating the beautiful fashion designer Margaery Tyrell for over a year, Sansa thinks it's time to tell the rest of the Stark family of their relationship, over a nice dinner should do, right?





	Stark Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> ayy so this isn't that good sorry, i just love   
> this relationship so much
> 
>  
> 
> \+ Sansa is the lesbian character tagged and   
> Margaery is the bisexual character tagged
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy :p

It was a very chilly autumn day, the leafs on the trees were starting to fall softly to the ground. Sansa thought it was one of the most beautiful days of the whole year. She also thought it was one of the worst. 

 

She had her reasons, one being that work was horrible that day. Sansa had been working at her parents restaurant, along with her little brothers Bran and Rickon, and her sister Arya.

 

It's actually where she met Margaery, she and her brother Loras and his partner Renly had came to the restaurant last October, it wasn't everyday that a famous fashion designer and her actor brother came to your restaurant.

 

It was quite exciting, their restaurant was all over the town news after that, but that wasn't the only good thing that came out of that day.

 

Sansa and Margaery had got into talking while Sansa was waiting their table.

 

After that Margaery gave Sansa her number and said she would love to start a friendship with her, they began getting coffee every now and again, then when Renly had asked Loras to merry him they had a party to celebrate. Margaery invited Sansa.

 

The party was amazing, with Renly and Loras telling stories about one another. But Sansa didn't hear all of them, her and Margaery had started their own conversation about different things.

 

They got on the topic of relationships after a while, Sansa had told her that she hadn't been in a relationship in quite a long time, Margaery respond with asking her out, to which Sansa said yes.

 

After that night her and Margaery had been dating for almost a full year. 

 

Which brings her to the second reason this day was the worst, she needed, wanted to tell her family about her and Margaery.

 

She thought that they would most likely not have a problem with her being a lesbian. But thinking was way different then what could happen. She always had a feeling that Arya would come out first then she would, but as it turns out, Arya wasn't a lesbian, she was actually quite happy with her boyfriend Gendry.

 

She was pacing around the living-room when Margaery finally came home.

 

"Sorry I'm so late, Shae got some of my orders messed up, so I had to reorder three different dresses and." Margaery stopped when she saw Sansa pacing. "Is everything alright love?"

 

Sansa continued to pace but said. "No, actually, I'm kinda freaking out a bit, well not a bit a lot. I just invited my parents and siblings over for dinner so I could tell them about us" 

 

Margaery took her girlfriend into a warm hug. "Love, you didn't need to do that, you could've waited. I know you're not ready for this. Was it because of me? Is this about something I said? Because I didn't ever mean to make you do something you didn't want to do." 

 

"No, no, this was all me, I just didn't want to wait anymore, but now that I've invited them I don't want to do it anymore and I just don't know what to do anymore." Sansa was crying now, Margaery was holding her again.

 

Sansa pulled away. "Oh god if I've invited them we need food! We need food now! What are we going to cook! I don't cook! And I know you don't cook! Wh-" she was interrupted by Margaery kissing her.

 

"Calm down, love, everything will be fine, I'll order something, it'll be fine. Now go take a shower and get ready." Margaery said.

 

Sansa took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. They all should be here by either five or six, Jon is always here last he'll probably be bringing Ygritte, Arya is probably bringing Gendry, Robb will proba-" she was cut off by Margaery pushing her to the bathroom. "I'll order extra, now go take a shower."

 

After she showered and dressed, she sat in the bathroom with the door locked. She started to cry again. Looking at herself in the mirror, she said. "Come on, pull yourself together, this is big, this is one of the biggest things you'll do in your life." 

 

"Love? Sans sweetheart, you know you'll have to come out eventually." Margaery stopped for a second "No pun intended."

 

Sansa laughed at that. She wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door.

 

"So all the food is here and it's all plated already, and it's four-forty so they all should be here in about twenty minutes or so." Margaery said.

 

Sansa placed a kiss to Margaery's lips and said. "Good, so I know how we'll do this, so you stay in the bathroom or bedroom in till they get here, after everyone is sitting down I'll tell them I have someone for all them to meet, then you'll come out looking beautiful as hell, and we'll tell them about us" 

 

Margaery returned the kiss and said. "Sounds great to me" 

 

──────────────

 

Everyone came on time. Cat and Ned, along with Arya and Gendry, Jon with Ygritte, Robb with Talisa, and Bran and Rickon came alone. 

 

They all sat down, some talking to one another while waiting for Sansa to sit down as well. Jon was the first to speak up. "So, Sansa what is all this for?" He asked kindly. 

 

"Well, actually, can I have everyone's attention?" As requested everyone looked to her. "Right, so I have someone that I want you all to meet." walking over to her bedroom, she opens the door to show Margaery on the other side.

 

"Margaery Tyrell?" Gendry asked looking confused.

 

Everyone had the same confused faces, all looking from Sansa to Margaery. Sansa grabs Margaery's hand and says. "Yes, Margaery Tyrell, and I want everyone to know, that she is my girlfriend. We live together here, and I love her very much."

 

"No way! I can't get a girlfriend yet Sansa can get a bloody beautiful and rich one?" Rickon says.

 

"Of course she can get a girlfriend before you, have you seen the way you dress?" Jon said.

 

"And the way you smell." Ygritte adds.

 

"That's it!? I just said that I was a bloody lesbian and you all respond with Rickon is ugly!" Sansa yells.

 

Ned gets up and walks over to Sansa, grabbing one of her hands he says. "Sweetheart, we don't mind that you're with Margaery, we just care that you're happy, and if Margaery makes you happy. Then that's all that matters."

 

All in all, the night was different then what she expected. Everyone had a great night, telling stories about different things, and talking about what was going on in their lives. Everyone congratulated Sansa and Margaery and wished them a happy life together.

 

After everyone had gone Sansa started on the dishes.

 

Margaery hugged Sansa from behind, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends middle. "See? I told you it was all going to be fine, didn't I?" 

 

Sansa let out a small laugh. "Yes, I guess you did. I'm just so happy with how everyone took it. I thought they were going to be horrified or something."

 

Margaery kissed her cheek. "Welp, you were wrong" 

 

"I love you." Sansa whispered to Margaery

 

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated, good or bad


End file.
